theabbyleedancecompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Members
The following are official membership listings and company placements at the ALDC, as well as graduates of the ALDC, throughout the years. Dancers at the Abby Lee Dance Company are organized into different age groupings and performance levels, as described below. Companies in the ALDC Broadway Babies (age 2-4) This is a recreational group made up of the ALDC’s youngest beginning dancers. These dancers typically only perform at the ALDC showcase. Hot Shots (age 5-7) This is a competitive group of mini dancers who perform at the ALDC showcase, several regional competitions, and one national competition with the rest of the ALDC each year. Dancers must be 6 by January 1st of the coming year to be a member. Petites (age 8-10) This is a competitive group of junior dancers who perform at the ALDC showcase, several regional competitions, and one national competition with the rest of the ALDC each year. Elites (age 11-13) This is a competitive group of preteen dancers who perform at the ALDC showcase, several regional competitions, and one national competition with the rest of the ALDC each year. Dancers who earn scholarships or other opportunities may perform at more than one national competition. Teens (age 13-16) This is a competitive group of teen dancers who perform at the ALDC showcase, several regional competitions, and one national competition with the rest of the ALDC each year. Dancers who earn scholarships or other opportunities may perform at more than one national competition. Seniors (age 14+) This is a competitive group of senior dancers who perform at the ALDC showcase, several regional competitions, and one national competition with the rest of the ALDC each year. Dancers who earn scholarships or other opportunities may perform at more than one national competition. Members 2004 2005 2006 2009 2012 2013 Graduates Class of 1991 * Jennifer Snyder (10 year student) Class of 1994 * Heather Snyder (15 year student) Class of 1996 * Danee Litman (15 year student) * Erin Murphy (15 year student) * Mark Myars (15 year student) * Michelle Pampena (15 year student) Class of 1997 * Sara Kosinski (15 year student) Class of 1998 * Asmeret Ghebremichael (11 year student) Class of 1999 * Katie Hackett (13 year student) Class of 2001 * Ira Cambric (5 year student) * Semhar Ghebremichael * Kristi Grachen (14 year student) * Lindsey Hensler (3 year student) Class of 2002 * Jessica Swesey (4 year student) * Claire Taormino (15 year student) Class of 2003 * Rachel Kreiling (15 year student) Class of 2004 * Ashley Kacvinsky (15 year student) * Koree Kurkowski (15 year student) * Brittany Markle (12 year student; graduated early from the ALDC at age 16) * Allie Meixner (15 year student) Class of 2005 * Alisha Bonorati * Bethany Flora (6 year student) * Marissa Pampena (15 year student) Class or 2006 * Jennine Wedge (13 year student) Class of 2007 * Romana Henson * Crystal Jennings * Amanda Stelluto (13 year student) Class of 2008 * Leah Pivorotto * James Washington Class of 2009 * Gianna Martello * Alex McGee * Hannah Opalko * Kaitlyn Reiser Class of 2010 * Jessica Ice (15 year student) * Miranda Maleski (15 year student) * Rachel Narasimhan * Chelsea Shott (4 year student) Class of 2011 * Taylor Ackerman (2 year student) * Emily Burkhart * Savanna Carrozzi * Jesse Johnson Class of 2012 * John Michael Fiumara (8 year student) * Brittany Pent Class of 2013 * Elissa Berardi * Nina Linhart (15 year student) * Brandon Pent * Stephanie Pittman * Elizabeth Rohm (4 year student) Class of 2014 * Malena Maust (4 year student) * Ryleigh Vertes (3 year student) * Auriel Welty (3 year student) Class of 2015 * Payton Ackerman (6 year student) * Nick Dobbs (7 year student) * Olivia Ice (15 year student) * Katherine Narasimhan * Hope Roberts Unknown Class * Kali Arnold (15 year student) * Mandie Gardener (7 year student) * Kisha Hartman (14 year student) * Donna Lisk (10 year student) * Michelle Kovitch (8 year student) * Hollie O’Connor (9 year student) * Elena Porco (10 year student) * Fran Savolskis (8 year student) * Tammy Snyder (14 year student) References # 2004 members: http://web.archive.org/web/20031220154428/http://www.abbyleedancecompany.com:80/membership.htm # 2005 members: http://web.archive.org/web/20050316232345/http://www.abbyleedancecompany.com:80/membership.htm # 2006 members: http://web.archive.org/web/20060209223233/http://www.abbyleedancecompany.com:80/membership.htm # 2009 members: http://web.archive.org/web/20090106202949/http://www.abbyleedancecompany.com/rdp/aldc%20members.htm Category:About